Bad Blood
by quinnslopez
Summary: The last person Quinn expected to save her from her family problems was the resident badass and troublemaker Santana Lopez. AU! Quinntana. Faberry friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, so, I know I should be writing on my other work... but the idea for this story just kinda came upon me and it was too good to let it slip through my fingers.  
><strong>**I'm not sure if it's going to turn out to be a two-shot or a multi-chapter story, depends mostly on my freetime and passion to continue.  
><strong>  
><strong>Summary: Quinn is a girl stuck in the world of ballet and high-class society until she encounters the resident badass Santana Lopez who makes her life turn upside down. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy it! **

Her breath hitched, as she forcefully swung up her leg, her hands immediately grabbing it and pulling it to the side of her head.

She stayed like this for a few seconds until she moved on to the next posture, gracefully bending her back and dipping her hands to the floor.

"Keep your legs stretched"

Someone grabbed the base of her leg, sharp fingernails digging in her skin at the touch.

Quinn frowned, wincing, and shooting the girl ducked under her tatu, still trying to fix the pose of her leg.

However, when the girl got up and came face to face she still wore a smile, indicating that she hasn't taken notice of Quinn's anger.

"Thank you" Quinn tried to get the brunette out of her view, so she could continue her practice. And the brunette was only standing in her way.

If she wanted to take part as a dancer in a broadway musical one day, she had to be at her best.

But first she had to convince her ballet teacher she was actually good enough to receive a recommendation for her college applications.

She was in one of the best ballet school in the country afterall, once she possessed the advantage of being in the dance teachers good books, getting into the school of her dreams was supposed to be a bed of roses.

"Next time pay more attention to your posture, it's important to look as solid as possible" The brunette said with a sickening smile on her face, while she dusted off her leg warmers patiently.

"How come you think you're better than me?" Quinn said harshly, her eyes squinted threateningly.

She has never seen the girl in this course before.

Who does she think she is to just waltz in here and act like she owns this place?

Just because the fabric of her clothes were as white as the snow and probably were washed a thousand times to get them that shining, it didn't give her the right to boss anyone here around.

Quinn had the experience, Quinn was the best here.

The tiny girl's sickening grin turned into a frown.

"Actually, yes, I'm sure I'm better than anyone here. I have years of experience"

"Oh really? I have never seen you around before and it's the town's most professional course"  
>Quinn had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from launching herself at the girl and to slap the slick smile out of her face.<p>

Her gigantic nose almost begged to be punched.

"I just moved here from Chicago. I've been dancing ever since I was three, but my true passion is singing"

"I didn't ask about your life story, dwarf"

Damn.

If the girl was telling the truth and was around the age of Quinn, she must have danced for almost fourteen years.

Quinn hated nothing more than competition.

Weak competition was always pleasant, it kept you entertained but someone who could actually outshine her wasn't very welcome in her books.

Before the confused brunette got the opportunity to reply, the blonde marched off, joining her teammates.

She felt the brunette's stare on her as she twirled, keeping her head up straight and looking anywhere but to the brunette.

If the girl really thought she was better than them, she had to be put into place.

In fact, maybe it was better for Quinn to ignore her alltogether. She'd get the clue after a while and maybe eventually she would realize it's not her area to terrorize.

The girl might have the same level of self-esteem and confidence but one person was entirely on Quinn's side. God.

She prayed every night for her own success, she followed the guidance of the bible and has never broken one rule.

If anyone makes it, it will be herself, with fate on her side.

She packed her belongings in the gym back, zipping it and throwing it over her shoulder.

Although she didn't like the girls in her dance course (most of them were arrogant and suck-ups), she still dreaded going home.

Her dad was most likely out on a business trip and her mom was throwing her own pity party through getting drunk.

Dancing was always a distraction for Quinn, something that helped her to escape of her crazy life.

She sing-sang a friendly "Goodbye" as she dutifully marched towards the door.

Not much to her surprise, only a few of her companions muttered a rushed "Bye".

Most of them ignored her completely.

She shrugged to herself as if she was saying "What can I do" and walked towards the bus station.

Before she reached halfway of her route, a gasping person caught up with her.

Quinn rolled her eyes as she recognized none other than the pain in the ass from earlier.

"Hello! I saw you walking on your own and I thought you'd enjoy a little company. I'm on my own as well, so it is a quid-pro-quo situation."

"You seem to be fluent at Latin, nerd" Quinn teased, but the brunette picked it up as a question instead.

"I'm not taking Latin, in fact Latin is a dead language. It's not spoken, only translated. We wouldn't even be capable of pronouncing it. If you were wondering, it is a pro verb, meaning..."

"I know what it means. I'm not stupid." The blonde hissed, quickening her pace and trying to shake her off.

She'd rather arrive home earlier than waster her time on the dwarf.

"I never accused you of this. You seem like a rather clever girl. I don't think I have introduced myself yet, by the way. I'm Rachel Barbara Berry, but I usually go by only Rachel. Barbara is more a homage to Barbara Streisand. My dads are crazy about her" Rachel was also speeding up her steps, being able to walk right next to the blonde.

"Wait" Quinn frowned. "Did you just say 'dads'?"

No wonder Rachel was acting like a moron when she had gay parents to raise her.

Quinn almost took pity on her and reminded herself that not everyone had the privilege of having a mother and a father like her.

"Oh, silly me. Sometimes I forget not everyone has two dads. They are just so amazing, I couldn't imagine anything else"

"This is crazy" Quinn shrieked, her eyes popping almost out of her head.

How messed up was the girl to think that her 'situation' was normal?

Nothing about this situation was okay.

It was a sin, something god would seek revenge for.

"One day they will pick me up practice for sure, I can introduce you to them"

Rachel beamed, probably thinking Quinn was regarding to a good kind of crazy.

But in Quinn's dictionary a good kind of crazy didn't exist.

What was off the usual was unpleasant.

"I'd rather not" Quinn muttered under her breath.

"I need to take that turn, I guess I will see you around" she hurriedly said, turning to the left and sprinting away as fast as she could.

She bent down, putting the hands on her knees, breathing heavily, as she left as much distance between them as she could.

This girl was officially insane.

She swept the sweat on her forehead off.

"Hey, girl" a voice came from behind her and for a second she was worried the dwarf has followed her.

But to her calming, the voice was raspier than the brunette's and she turned around cautiously.

Behind the trees, a thin girl with long, wavy hair over her shoulders and a sly smirk on her face, appeared.

Only at the second glance, Quinn noticed the cigarette between her fingers, that she was about to rise to her lips again.

The brunette shortened their distance and from close Quinn could see her face more in detail.

If it wasn't for crop- shirt, the hiking boots, the dangerously short skirt, the thick eyeliner surrounding her eyes and the red lipstick on her lips, the girl actually seemed to be pretty.

For a second Quinn even forgot about the possibility that she could become dangerous to her and that she wasn't supposed to talk to people like her.

Her parents always warned her about strangers.

Hazel eyes met brown ones for the first time and the moment almost seemed iconic, if it wasn't for the brunette to puff out smoke.

"What do you want?" Quinn arched her eyebrow, discretely trying to shield her face from the smoke.

"I like your hoodie" the tan girl smirked, stretching out her finger and beginning to trace the pattern on her hoodie in the air.

"And that's why you came up to me?"

This must be some sort of trick, Quinn alarmed herself.

What if meanwhile they were talking, another person came up behind her and pulled her into a van or something?

She wasn't sure if her parents were willing to pay money to free her. Or if they would be mad at Quinn for even falling for that kind of trick.

"Relax, blondie. I can see your hands shaking from this distance"

Quinn was about to dismiss the brunette, to turn on her heel and walk away, but the brunette softly grabbed her arm and held her back.

Usually she would have freaked out, but the situation was somehow different.

The grip on her arm was almost magical, making Quinn reconsider her choice.

Later on she swore the goosebumps forming on her arm were imagination.

"I just wanted to say hi to a pretty girl, that's all" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, probably expecting Quinn to fall for the trick.

"I feel flattered, but it's really not your place to tell me whether I'm pretty"

"I could be that place"

Quinn gasped.

"What?"

"I can be whatever you want me to" Santana threw the cigarette on the grass, stomping it out with her biker boots.

"I don't want you to be anything! You just appeared out of the woods and basically jumped me! You don't even know me!"

"We could get to know each other" Santana shrugged calmly, as if Quinn wasn't panicking at the moment.

"The problem here is that I don't want to know you"

"I'm Santana, see, you already know me. Fine now?"

"Nothing is fine, leave me alone!" Quinn protectively held the bag infront of herself, in case Santana was pulling out a gun or a knife.

"I guess that means you don't want to give me your number?" Santana actually appeared to be disappointed about the outcome of events.

"No" Quinn spat. "I'm not gay. I'm religious"

"You can be both. The one thing doesn't stop you from the other" Santana husked, appearantly having picked up her spirit again.

"You are crazy. And even if you met a woman that was actually into girls, god forbid her, it still wouldn't mean she'd immediately start a fling with you"

"But ladies have a thing for me. Even you, little miss straight"

"No, I don't!" Quinn felt the urge to defend herself of the accusation.

How dare her calling her a dycke?

Why in god's name does assume she'd fall for her? Especially since she was female.

A place in hell would be granted if she commited a sin like this.

"Your loss" Santana winked at her, as she turned around walking away out of the nowhere.

"But I'll see you around" she shouted over her shoulder, smirking at the baffled blonde.

Quinn came home later than usual and she was worried her mom would throw a fit about it.

If she wasn't passed out on the coach, drunk.

But when she came home, she actually found her mom standing in the kitchen, chopping carrots and humming happily.

"Hello?" Quinn was confused, as she took in her mother's appearance, dressed up and no trace of alcohol visible.

"Oh hi, my dear" Judy looked up from the counter.

"I'm preparing dinner, your dad is coming home" she sing-sang.

Suddenly everything made sense to her. Russel was Judy's anchor somehow.

He was probably the only reason why Judy was still around and didn't dump her daughter on the second best occassion she found.

"You want to help me?" she gestured towards the ingredients on the counter.

Quinn hesitated. "Sure"

"How was ballet?" Judy asked suddenly, as she handed Quinn an apron.

"Nice" she cut her answer short, her mom didn't have to know everything.

"Anything extraordinary happened?"

Quinn fixed her stare on the counter.  
>"No, nothing at all"<p>

"What about your grades? You're still doing well in school, right?" Judy fixed the gaze on her daughter who was pretending to be busy chopping vegetables.

"Yeah… I only have A's" she halted, gripping the steel of her knife. "Besides in French, I'm on a B... currently"

"Why a B? You've always done amazing in French, honey!" Her mom wiped the hands on her apron and turned to Quinn skeptically.

She almost looked like she cared.

In another life she might believe her mother changed and she would start praying for her family to fall back into the old patterns of her childhood.

But that thought was crazy.

If it wasn't for today, she'd start drinking tomorrow again.

And there was still her dad, cheating on his wife and spending his freetime anywhere but home.

"I guess I'm just kinda out of it lately, I'm sorry. I promise, I will get it up"

"Is it because of your ballet practices?"

Quinn was not going to tell her mom that the girl who used to call her names and make her life terrible attended the same French class this year and under those circumstances it was impossible for her to focus on the lesson.

The girl's insults always lingered on her mind and she still winced when she thought about the ice cold slushie hitting her in the face.

"No… Yes, I mean yes. We are doing special routines lately. It takes a lot of time"

"I know ballet is your life and it keeps you on the right tracks, but don't you think it's time to move on? Ballet's not going to take you very far in life. You could try cheerleading instead. It's easy for cheerleaders to access scholarships, especially since your school's team is doing amazing"

"I don't think so, Mom" Quinn spilled her chopped vegetables in the bowl, patiently covering it with Reynolds Wrap.

Judy stepped towards her daughter, driving with the finger over the edges of the Reynolds Wrap to straighten it out further.

"You've never been the cooking type, Frannie was" she suddenly chuckled.

"Frannie is at college now in England" Quinn carefully brought her mom back to reality. Sometimes she wondered if her mom would prefer Frannie's company over hers and would rather voluntarily ship Quinn hundred miles away.

"You were always different. White and black"

She didn't have to be a detective to figure out that in her mother's mind she was displaying the dark color. The black sheep of the family.  
>She could try as hard as she wanted, she could never form a replacement for Frannie. No matter how serious she took dancing, how much work she put into school and how hard she tried being pretty.<p>

Her parents were never satisfied.

As Judy noticed her daughter wouldn't reply any time soon, she picked up another topic.

"By the way, we are having guests over on Sunday. They are staying for lunch"

Quinn furrowed her brows. They never had guests over on Sunday.

Sunday was the seventh day of god's creation.

It was supposed to be for family only.

"Who is them?"  
>"A new investor of your dad's company. His family might tag along"<p>

"Daddy picked up investment again?"

"This summer has been a rough ride for the company, as far as your father told me. They need every cent they can get"

Quinn nodded understandingly.

For years her dad's company ran well and he literally bathed in money, but ever since the financial crisis in 2008 the company was on the edge to bankrupt.

"Don't worry though; everything will turn out just fine. Your father knows what he is doing" Judy said fully convinced of her husband.

"I'm not worried" Quinn fake smiled, deciding this was the moment to stop the conversation before Judy reminded herself that they were on the edge of their own existence and decided to allow herself one glass of wine to soothe her worries, which would eventually result in more than ten glasses and a hangover the next morning.

Carefully she folded the apron and put it in the kitchen counter.

"I still have homework to do… in French. I hope you can handle it on your own" Quinn asked.

"Don't worry, dear, I got this" The older blonde assured.

For once Quinn went to her room, not worrying about her mother and living the constant fear to come downstairs and found her mother dead on the couch.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The promised second part of the story and I have good news: I'll make this multi-chapter you can expect at least 5, depends on my time managment and honestly inspiration :)  
><strong>**Warning: this story is Rated M for a reason. Not yet but in later chapters.  
>Also I know Quinn's character is quite complex and constantly changing her mind about stuff, but I'm just trying to make this realistic!<br>****(Personal Note: Naya keeps liking Dianna's IG pictures and I think they're getting their friendship back on track and I'm so proud of it)  
><strong>**Anyways, enjoy and if you have any questions, comments or suggestions don't be afraid to review. I don't bite. **

10:05 am

Quinn groaned, turning her head away from the clock and nuzzling her face in the warm pillow.

She wanted nothing more than to sleep another couple of hours; however she promised her mom to be out of bed at 10 and get ready for the guests.

Thankfully she could cop out of having to help her mother prepare dinner, while her dad was making himself comfortable on the couch, watching a football game and drinking beer.

Of course, she felt guilty about her mother having to do all of the work on her own, but helping her out would have meant getting up at 8 sharply and that was not Quinn's idea of fun.

It was her weekend and only day off ballet.

She already lacked sleep during the week; she won't go through the same voluntarily on the weekends.

Besides, she didn't know a thing about the people coming over and she was less than looking forward to it.

Chances were high that they were some stuck-up snobs with money shoved up their ass.

Her family wasn't exactly living in poverty either, but at least Quinn was used to her father's boasting about their finances and her mother role as a trophy wife, while she was expected to be the good virginal daughter who only writes straight A's.

Keeping up the ideals wasn't tough, though.

She was smart, mainly due to the fact that she spent free time reading and probably inherited her dad's brain cells rather than her mother's. (She wasn't sure if that was a good thing since her dad was an out and proud narcissist and she was afraid of ending up like him)

Plus, staying a virgin won't be a problem either, because the only people currently interested in her was John Dolton, who was obsessed with video games and probably had a lower social status than herself, and that lesbian from the park.

She didn't know if she was really into her or if she just tried to trick her.  
>When Quinn checked her bag after the encounter and none of her possessions were missing, she was left confused.<br>What were the girl's motives?

Clearly, she wasn't pretty enough to be liked by someone like her.  
>She was one of the most beautiful and sexiest girls she has ever seen.<br>Why would someone like her take interest in her?  
>And even if she was in fact crushing on her, it wouldn't count either, right?<br>After all homosexuality is a sin and you go to hell for it.

She rubbed her temples soothingly, vainly trying to slow down her thoughts.  
>This was driving her insane and a lesbian wasn't worth the time.<p>

Why wouldn't she leave her mind?

Sighing, Quinn decided to stand up, since she wasn't going to fall back asleep any time soon anyways.

She padded towards her bathroom; her eyes almost bulging out at the state her hair were in.

There was no way she was going to get them straight before the guests arrived.

She would have to settle for curly hair this time.

She dabbed some of the anti-wrinkles crème on her fingers (her mom was convinced it was never too early to fight wrinkles) and rubbed it on her dry skin.  
>Immediately the faint smell of lavender relaxed her and she was capable of brushing her hair without freaking out about the knots in it.<p>

She was nearly walking out of the bathroom when she remembered who their guests actually were.  
>Hastily she put on some makeup, just when she finished she heard the ringing of the door-bell.<p>

Quickly she put on the dress her mom laid out for her the day prior and rushed down the stairs.  
>Her parents were already standing in the entrance hall, shaking hands with the arrivers.<p>

When she reached the end of the stairs, she could spot a guy her age among his parents.  
>Relieve flooded her veins.<p>

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as she thought this would be.

"And this is our lovely daughter, Quinn" Judy grabbed her arm and ushered her to the guests.

Quinn's lips curled in a fake smile, which she practiced for years, and shook hands with the woman.

"She is more beautiful than you described" she gushed, directing her words towards her father, who looked satisfied with the compliment.

The woman roamed her eyes over her body again and apparently was trying to spot any flaws. They always did.  
>Quinn was always told she was beautiful by her father's friends and colleagues but she never really felt like it.<p>

Her appearance was classy, something her classmates and jocks who slushied her obviously didn't appreciate.  
>Nowadays only skanky clothes were considered pretty and her father would probably rip out her hair if she dared to dress up like this.<br>She had an image to uphold.

Next the man standing next to the woman grabbed her hands, his grip cold and firm.  
>He didn't say a word and only stared at her through dead eyes.<br>Quinn couldn't help herself and feel intimidated by his presence.

When he let go of her hand, the woman quickly pushed forward the guy she spot earlier on the staircase.  
>He seemed confused as first, but then stuck out his chest confidently and smiled at her.<p>

"I am Biff, you must be Quinn. You look stunning in that dress"

Quinn heard her mother gush about how charming he was in the background and she decided it would be the best to play along.

"Thank you" she tried to sound upright and hoped the guy bought her lies.

From close up he resembled his father more than his mother and he basically had written "rich guy" all over his face.  
>You can't judge a book by it's' cover, though, Quinn tried to convince herself.<p>

Her father was the first one to pipe up and lead the guests towards the dinner room.

Quinn sat down on the only free seat left, which was next to Biff.

Secretly she wondered if her parents did that on purpose.  
>Her becoming close with Biff would benefit them after all.<p>

Judy served them little sandwiches stuck on a toothpick as an appetizer with grapes on top.

Quinn mentally rolled her eyes at her mother's need for perfection.

For what did she spend hours sticking food on toothpicks if everyone's going to pull the food off eventually anyways?

Her dad and the other guy, who turned out to be called Graham (which suit his appearance), were chatting about business during the entire dinner and Quinn felt Biff's eyes on her all the time.

"So, what school do you attend, Quinn?" He tried to make conversation when they were done with the appetizer.

Quinn took a sip from her water (she was the only one not drinking wine) and folded the sweaty hands in her lap.

"William McKinley High"

"Ah, William McKinley, great president."

Quinn nodded her head in agreement, although she didn't think so. In her opinion Kennedy and Obama were the best presidents. She liked the idea of freedom and deep down she prayed for equality too, although it was going against her beliefs and she hated herself for the fact.

"Isn't McKinley High a public school, though?" He frowned, rolling the wine glass between his fingers thoughtfully.

Quinn sat up straighter in her chair.  
>He was making her feel insecure with his stare only.<p>

"Uh, yes. There are no public schools in Lima, I would need to go to a boarding school and I don't want that" she explained swiftly.  
>To be honest, she never even considered leaving Lima for another school, even though her parents tried to persuade her to switch at any given opportunity.<br>Apparently the school didn't fit their life style.

"Catholic boarding schools for girls only are great. My sister went to one and she was amazed by it"

Quinn cringed at the thought. She liked going to church at Sundays but having to go every day seemed like a pain in the ass and she was convinced his sister must have lied to him.  
>No straight girl would voluntarily go to a catholic boarding school without any boys around.<p>

"Probably, but I'm in my junior year already and will be going to college already"

Biff nodded.

"Let me tell you, college is amazing. I plan on going to Harvard next year"

Harvard. Quinn always wanted to go to Yale but Harvard didn't seem that bad either. She just wondered how expensive tuition must be.

She wasn't sure, but no matter how badly her dad wanted her to go to an ivy university as well, they might not even be able to afford it.

"Ah, sounds interesting. What will you major in?" Quinn faked interest in his life and she felt her father's approving stare on her.

"Law, like my father" Biff sounded proud about his own plans.

Quinn was pleasantly surprised at his confession.

"I want to study law too" she said, however instead of smiling, he frowned.

"Law? What would you need that for? One day you're going to marry and take care of your kids anyways. How would a degree in law help you with that?" he snorted, almost spitting out the wine again.

Her father turned his attention towards her as well.

"It's just a fantasy of hers. I'm sure she will major in health, right?" his gaze was stern.

Quinn balled her hands in fists.

Her family wasn't more emancipated than a family in the 18th century.

Despite her family's beliefs, she didn't want to end up as a housewife.

She wanted to make career and earn money on her own, rather than take care of children.

She just wasn't that girl and she wasn't sure if she could ever be, no matter how hard her parents tried.  
>However, she knew that in the end she would follow her parents lead.<br>Only with their support she could make it to college, even if it meant having to major in health.  
>Any degree was better than none.<p>

Sometimes she wished she had the choice to make her own path, but the footsteps have already been laid out for her before she was even born.  
>She had to follow her sister's lead, who was now a loving housewife with kids.<br>She despised the thought.

"Yeah, sure" she shuffled the food around her plate.

Biff seemed satisfied and wiped the corner of his mouth with the napkin.

"Don't worry, dear, you have the looks, it won't be hard for you to find a husband that provides for you"

And that was when Quinn caught on.

They were trying to set her up with Biff, so her dad's business would be saved.

They wanted her to join him at the same college and after marry him and have his kids.

Basically she would be sold for her dad's business.

A company was more important for her parents than her own happiness.

She eyed her parents from the side, who were decently sneaking glances at Biff.

How couldn't she notice earlier?

It was so obvious.

Her mother telling her to get extra dolled-up. Her father finally seeming satisfied with a turn of events.

She felt like puking.

She hardly knew that guy and he hardly knew her either.

How could he agree to this? Did only her looks matter?

She would have to marry a stranger and she had no other choice.

Her path was Biff.

When dinner was over and Russel and Graham finished their business talk, the McIntosh family decided to head home.

Biff was the last one to shake her hand and she could feel his stare linger on her.

"Have a nice day" he husked.

Quinn tried to reply, but choked on her words.

"You too" she stuttered, blushing.

Biff took it as a gesture indicating she was into him and seemed content.

The first time this day Graham smiled and Quinn was sure it had to do something with the exchange of her and Biff.

When Quinn watched through the window how their Mercedes drove off, she felt relieved but sick at the same time.

This wasn't the end, it was just the beginning.

Many more meetings would follow, until she would see Biff every day.

She would lose her first kiss to Biff. She would lose her first everything to Biff.

"Can you excuse me?" Quinn asked. She didn't even wait for an answer and walked up to her room.

If she had friends, she would call them in this situation, but she didn't have anyone she could share her worries with.  
>As she felt the first tears sliding down her cheeks, she decided to go for a walk.<p>

She grabbed her jacket and keys and headed outside.  
>She wasn't processing where she was walking, the only thing she knew was that she had to get away.<br>Her body was wrecking with sobs and she vainly tried to calm herself down.

Given any other situation she would put up her façade and pretend to not care, but this was different.  
>This would change her entire life, this would be her life.<br>She would be living a nightmare.

Never in her life could she relate to women being married off in early centuries more.

She didn't even except this to happen, she thought she would go to college, get her degree and be independent and able to make her own choices.

But mostly she thought she would be finally happy.

Before she knew it, she found herself in a familiar place and it only took seconds until she realized it was the park she always walked by when she went home from her training.

Mindlessly she walked over towards a tree, falling down on the damp grass and leaning her back against the trunk.

She stared off into the distance and at first didn't notice the person sitting down next to her.

"Are you alright?"

Quinn almost jumped up out of surprise. With heavy breathing she turned towards the voice and recognized a familiar face. The lesbian.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack" she snarled automatically.

She wanted to be left alone in this moment.

Actually, she wanted her to leave her alone forever, to disappear out of her thoughts.

"Sorry, not my intention" The girl smirked at her, but the smile disappeared when she noticed her tear-stained face.

"Are you okay?" she asked again, a hint of worry audible.

Quinn sighed.

The girl wouldn't leave any time soon and she needed to get this off her chest badly, so why not?

"No, not really" she swallowed.

The girl nodded, pulling her knees up and wrapping her arms around them.

"I'm Santana, if I haven't introduced myself the last time" the brunette smiled, thinking about their last encounter.

"I don't really remember, but nice to meet you Santana. Call me Quinn"

"I don't mind, a lot of people forget about me, however I could never forget your stunning face" Santana winked.

Weirdly, Quinn was distracted for a moment and temporary forget about the pain in her heart.  
>She cracked a sad smile.<p>

"Since we know each other, you can tell me what's going on. I promise I won't tell"

She was right, the girl probably didn't know a lot of people worth sharing her secret with.

Quinn considered telling her about the earlier events, until she came up with a better idea.

"Tell me what your intention was on Friday, then" she challenged.

Santana nodded, as if her request made perfectly sense.

"I just thought you were pretty and who am I not to strike up a conversation with a pretty girl?"

Quinn blushed at pretty.

"So you weren't trying to rob me or anything?"

"Nah, like I said, I just wanted to talk to you"

The blonde was about to ask her another question, when the words got stuck in her throat.

"A-re you a… lesbian?" she brought out eventually, her gaze set on the tips of her shoes.

Santana chuckled.

"Yeah, I am. Why? Interested,blondie?"

Quinn blushed again.

"No, just curious"

"So I guess you oppose gay people?"

Quinn bit her lip. She didn't oppose them; she just thought it wasn't the right thing and her parents saw it as a sin too. It didn't matter what her parents thought anymore, though. Appearantly they keep making oblivious and wrong decisions.

But how could she explain that to Santana without sounding offensive?

"I just don't get it, why would someone choose to be gay? You will be going to hell?"

"Oh, someone seems to have paid attention in church. But for your information; it's not a choice. If it was, I would marry the next dude that crossed my way. or some rich ass old fag. You… just don't feel it… you know what I mean?"

To be honest, Quinn still didn't get it, but she chose to remain silent. She didn't want to get into an argument with the only person willing to pay attention to her problems.

"My parents want me to marry this stranger" she blurted out, surprised at her own bluntness.

She just told a stranger about her deepest fears.

In addition she didn't even know what kind of person Santana was. She could be a criminal, but confusingly she felt safe around her and felt like she could trust her.

Santana pulled up her eyebrows, caught off guard by the statement. She was probably preparing for "white rich straight girl problems".

"Wow, that's tough" she paused. "Can't you say no? I mean we live in the USA… you have a right to choose… Isn't that illegal even? I mean I have no clue about laws and shit, but that pretty much goes against human rights."

"Well, they didn't directly say I'm forced to marry him, but I just know. They introduced me to him and he started talking about how college was only for men and I should be rather breeding babies and then he started flirting with me… Meanwhile my parents were giving me these looks saying I have to go along and it all makes sense now. They want me to breed HIS kids" she rambled on.

"Can't you turn him down? I'm sure your parents can find another rich kid that actually appeals you"

"No! I know if I don't do what they want, they'll disown me. I have no say in this… They want the perfect daughter, who follows her parents lead no matter what. I'm just not that girl, I can't do this! I want to make career, build my own life, but I can't provide for college tuition on my own. This whole situation is messed up"

Santana sighed, inching closer towards her and nudging her shoulder.

"Your parents sound like douchebags. You should be their priority and you don't need a man to get far in life. You have the brains, I can tell"

"I know, but his father is my dad's business partner… and my dad would do anything for his company, even destroy the life of his own daughter. He doesn't care about how far I could come on my own. Sometimes I think he doesn't give a shit about me in general. Like I'm just some toy."

"That's deep, man. Just stand up for yourself! Who knows? Maybe they will realize that their plans are just… wrong on so many levels. They can't force you to anything; you are a free human being. You have rights and you could make it on your own"

Quinn sniffled and the first time she really looked at Santana.

She stared at her through watery eyes.

"You really think so?"

"Of course, I mean you had the guts to talk to me, although you didn't know me. Any other white girl would have run screaming, but you didn't. That counts for something"  
>Santana reassured.<p>

"I nearly did run, though"

"Well, I'm glad you didn't, or we wouldn't have this conversation right now"

Thinking about it, Quinn realized she was right. If it wasn't for the brunette's and her own braveness she would have to suffer on her own.  
>But luckily she had Santana on her side.<br>"I am glad too" she admitted to herself and Santana.  
>"Whatever you will decide for, you still have time. It's not like you're going to marry tomorrow, right? And maybe your dad still comes to his senses"<p>

Quinn sighed.

"What do you suggest?"

"I suggest you walk back home before your parents start worrying, wipe the snot off and hold your head high. Then you come back here tomorrow, let's say at 3 and we will discuss further, okay?"

The blonde quickly wiped her nose, embarrassed about her appearance.

"I don't know if I'm ready to go back" she admitted, ashamed of her cowardness.

Usually she pretended she was strong and could get through anything, but this time it was easier to just admit to her fears for once.

Santana won't judge, she learned that the past minutes and she's already shared more details of her life with her than any of her "friends".

The brunette smiled understandingly and doubtful at the same time.

"Although I can understand you don't want to face your parents right now, you have to. They're going to be worried and it will only worsen the situation. Trust me"

Quinn hesitated.

"Do you have experience in that matter?"

Santana avoided her gaze.

"Yep" she replied curtly, popping the p.

Awkwardly Quinn glanced at her.

"Do... Do you want to talk about it?"

Once the words left her mouth, Santana's stare turned cold and she frowned.

"I'd rather not" she sighed almost apologetically.

"Oh, it's okay, you don't... have to share your life story with me" Quinn chuckled sorrowfully, hiding her face behind her hand. "I mean we hardly know each other"

She felt Santana softly grabbing her hand, pulling it away to display her face to the cold winter air again.

"I'm sorry, it came out wrong. I trust you... but it's just not something I like to talk about. You know?" she smiled sadly.

She was still holding her hand.

"I understand. Maybe you're right though, I should go back. I-is tomorrow still a plan?"

"Of course"

"I guess I will see you then" Quinn stood up, trying to dust off her dress, but giving up once she noticed the grass stains. Her mom was going to kill her.

If she wouldn't already for staying out late.

She shot the brunette one last smile and then walked off, her mind immediately wandering to their previous conversation.

Part of her knew it was none of her business. If Santana wanted to hide something, she did it for a reason.

She was the mystery person and it would be Quinn's job to put the pieces together.


End file.
